


Demons Do Exist

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Demon AU, Demon!Naruto, Demon!Sasuke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons exist. That's a fact. The question is, who are the real demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Do Exist

_Imagine you are in a forest, walking along a path deep within. Large willow trees hang over the small creek on the right side of the path, swaying in the faint breeze. Smooth, dark rocks line the banks of the creek, dotted with moss and ferns. On the other side of the path, the forest is thick with ancient pines that have seen many decades of turmoil, scarred and gnarly. Between these majestic conifers, many vines and brambles grow thick upon the ground. The path is thin and shadowy, yet clearly defined as if someone follows it daily and keeps it clear of debris. The only hint of wildlife you hear is a crow in the brambles cawing loudly to his friends on the other side of the creek._

_As you continue along this trail, you come across a small, circular wooden door in the side of a hill just big enough for you to squeeze through. After stepping over a slight depression in the ground and prying the door open, you enter the room dug out of the hill, ignoring the eerie pentagrams and symbols carved into it, thinking them to be the result of vandalism or a poorly thought out prank._

_It is dark inside, and you cannot see much via the light filtering through the tiny doorway. A damp, musty, almost rotten smell fills your nostrils. This does not bother you at the moment, since you are in an underground room with walls of dirt and mud. You feel around those walls near the door, surprised when you find a light switch. Curious, you flick the switch into the on position. For a moment, nothing happens. Then, a distant hum of a generator kicks in, and the single bare bulb flickers to life._

_At first glance, it would appear as though you have stumbled across the lodgings of an old hermit. The bed--nothing more than a mattress and some quilts--hasn't been made, there are dishes on the wooden table that have yet to be washed, and everything is very, very dusty. Perhaps the hermit passed away or found a new home. Either way, it is filthy and dark, and you want to leave. As you turn to leave, however, you notice something in the far corner of the room near the bed._

_It is a skeleton, possibly that of the hermit. You take another step towards the door, thoroughly disgusted. But you hesitate. Something doesn't seem right. You look at the bones again and notice that amid the jumble of remains, there are two skulls. And both have very distinctive horns, despite looking otherwise human. Not to mention the pools of dark blood that have dried on the bamboo planks of the floor._

_Suddenly, as you run away in terror, the pentagram on the door makes a lot more sense._

"Sasuke, are you sure we'll be safe here?" the blond demon asked, crinkling his nose, and twitching his foxy whiskers.

"Safer here than we were in Konoha," the paler one replied, red eyes scanning the forest as he stretched his black, bat-like wings. His pale skin shimmered in the light like the scales of a snake, and his fangs glistened as he spoke. "I promise, my love, I will protect you with my life. Nothing will harm you here."

"But what about you, Sasuke?" the fox demon protested, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as said boyfriend attempted to pick up the bag containing what few items they owned. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, Naruto. I will stay with you forever if you so desire," he said, nuzzling the blond's cheek. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish unpacking."

"Okay, okay," Naruto said, reluctantly letting go of his lover. "I'll go see what I can snag for dinner." And with that and a rush of air, the humanoid fox became a wolf-sized fox with sharp, round horns and a snaggle-toothed grin.

"Be careful, love," the winged demon called as the fox disappeared into the underbrush. 

By the time Naruto had returned with several rodents of various species--several mice, some rats, a chipmunk, and two squirrels--Sasuke had cleaned up the interior of their new home, set the table for dinner, and started a fire in the pit just outside the door. He crouched near the fire, poking at it with a stick.

"Dude, you don't need a stick to play with fire, what are you doing?" the fox demon barked, dropping his catch in a heap.

"I don't know. I got bored, I suppose. And besides, this forest is our shelter. I don't want it to burn down," Sasuke replied. "Do you want to get some sticks and sharpen them so we can roast what you caught?"

"What, sick of raw meat?" Naruto teased, trotting off to find the perfect sticks. 

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes, he wondered why he loved that snarky little fox so much. 

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation that someone--or something--was watching him. Taking the half-burnt stick he had been playing with, he lit it like a torch and spread his wings, taking off like a rocket. He swooped over the nearby bushes, red eyes flashing in anger as he scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place. 

Feeling a bit sheepish and definitely paranoid, he tossed the torch into the fire and landed gently amongst the ferns. As soon as he returned to his previous perch near the fire, Naruto came trotting up again, this time in his humanoid form.

"Figured you didn't want fox drool all over your dinner," he explained in response to Sasuke's inquisitive look. 

"But you caught them in your mouth... Oh, never mind," Sasuke said, taking the sticks. "I'm hungry, let's eat as soon as we can."

With a small pile of bones next to them, the two demons lay curled up together next to the fire. It was the first peaceful moment they'd had in a long time. Before they had left their home due to a disagreement between Sasuke's family and the leaders of Hell, the pair had spent much of their time like this--half asleep and completely at peace. After leaving, however, they had struggled to maintain a human appearance in this world, but had ultimately failed when someone called Sasuke a certain homophobic slur and Naruto had revealed his demon fox form in his rage. That resulted in the entire village wanting both of them dead, especially when Sasuke spread his wings and carried a kicking and growling Naruto to safety. 

_Snap._

A twig snapped. Sasuke tensed, cautiously surveying the area. 

_Crackle._ Radio static. "Squad 10 to base, I have them in sight. Repeat, I have them in sight."

More static, then the one word that would destroy their chances of finding peace for eternity. "Engage."

"Naruto, run! Inside!" Sasuke barked, shielding his partner with a wall of flames. 

"Sasuke, please! Get in here!" Naruto pleaded, watching as the winged fury fended off blow after blow. 

Sasuke obeyed, although he continued to fling fire and kicks at his attackers as he backed toward the entrance to their shelter. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and ushered his lover toward the bed in the corner farthest from the door. 

"It's going to be okay, my love," he reassured him, kissing the tip of his nose before turning to face the door, wings spread wide to protect the blond. 

Just as he turned, a masked figure flung open the door, anti-demon gun in hand. The bullets used powerful demonic wavelengths against any "demonic threats" that the humans who created the weapons came across, easily killing lower and middle class demons and, at close range, high-ranking demons like Sasuke and Naruto. 

The safety clicked off. The man raised the weapon and fired, sending massive amounts of pure demon chakra straight into Sasuke's heart. 

Gasping, Sasuke stumbled and fell back, clawing at his chest in vain. His pulse pounded all around him, echoing in the tiny room. His chest ached and burned as the energy flooded into him, making each breath a desperate struggle. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, catching his wounded boyfriend as he fell. He struggled to support his weight, tears streaming down his cheeks as sobs wracked his entire fragile humanoid body. "Sasuke, no, please! Please don't go!"

"It... It's going to be... Okay..." he rasped. Moments later, the last wisps of air left his damaged lungs. 

"No! No no no, please! No! No! NO!"

A second bullet left the gun with a sharp crack, sending Naruto and his lover crumpling to the floor. The blood spread out around them, soaking into the recently cut and placed bamboo flooring. 

Upon prodding the slain demons with his gun and seeing that they were in fact slain, the gunman slung his weapon over his shoulder and swaggered out of the dimly lit dugout to have a beer with his fellow soldiers.


End file.
